Our existence, marks the beginning of a new era
by The Most Perfect Fantasy
Summary: This fanfic takes place one year later... The Night Class students have returned, with the Kurans leading them once again. All seems peaceful for quite some time now. However, when a new student arrives, things start to change unexpectedly...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New Student, A New Prefect**

The sun set in the horizon, it was dusk. A conversation was taking place in the Headmaster's office of Cross Academy.

"Well then, welcome to Cross Academy," said Kaien Cross, the Headmaster. "Your classes will be starting tomorrow morning."

The fifteen-year-old girl nodded and stood up. Without saying anything, she left the office with her father.

"So? Who is this new student you wanted me to meet? I am not thankful for you waking me up so early in the morning just to show some girl around the school. What do you take me for? A servant?" said Zero, crossly.

"Well, well, don't be mad, Kiryuu-kun. I can only ask you, can't I? After all, you are the prefect of Cross Academy," chirped the chairman.

"Teech!" grumped Zero. _This better be good._

Just then, the door of the Headmaster's office creaked open, revealing a Day Class student, who has shoulder-length dark brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. She stepped forward and greeted the chairman. Of course, the chairman greeted her good morning too. She turned to Zero and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Zero-senpai! I am Jaime Lee. Hope to get along well with you in this academy!" Jaime greeted cheerfully and smiled brightly.

The chairman chirped in, "Kiryuu-kun, Jaime-san is a prefect too. Both of you will be working together in keeping the secret of the Night Class students safe."

The Night Class, which was originally destroyed, was established once again after one year. Yuki Cross, who is a former Day Class student and prefect, is now a Night Class student. She is a pureblood vampire and together with Kaname Kuran, they are leading the whole of the Night Class student. Following after the purebloods are the nobles. They are Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Kain Akatsuki, Ruka Souen, Shiki Senri and Rima Touya. Below the nobles are the normal vampires. As the Night Class has established, prefects had to be appointed to protect the secret of the Night Class students from the Day Class students – all of the students of the Night Class are not humans, they are vampires.

Zero had always thought about Yuki. He could never forget her. Even after she was transferred into the Night Class, Zero always remembers her. However, due to one accident regarding the pureblood Shizuka Hio, who caused his whole family to shatter, Zero displayed a sense of hatred to all purebloods, including Yuki. Until now, Zero does not really know his true feelings for Yuki.

"Let's just get this over and done with," grumped Zero as he led Jaime out of the Headmaster's office and showed her around the school.

"Hey, Zero-senpai, can I ask you something? What are the students of the Night Class like?" asked Jaime, curiously.

Zero stopped in his tracks and replied, "I never like vampires and to tell you the truth, I hate every single one of them in here so it never bothers me if they are nice or not."

"Heh…"

The morning bell rang, marking the start of classes for all Day Class students.

"You should get to your classes now," Zero said.

But when he turned around, Jaime was not there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Her Two Best Friends, Mai Hinata and Yunna Keiko**

"Geez…Where the hell did she vanished off to?" Zero said, rubbing his head. Classes were starting soon and Jaime was nowhere to be found. He looked left, then right and then left again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Zero ran towards the voice and saw Jaime, shouting at two upperclassmen, with arms akimbo. She had a fierce look of displeasure and her voice was stern.

"Who is this girl anyway? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere and telling us to stop," one of them said.

"Who cares? She's exceptionally cute. Now we have three girls to "play" with," teased the other. He grabbed Jaime's wrist and pulled her closer to him. "You should really think about the situation you're in before you think about others."

Zero sprinted as fast as he could.

_Zero's POV:_

_What the hell is she thinking? Dealing with two upperclassmen! You could get hurt! :O_

The veins in Jaime's head began to pulse. She grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. The grab of her wrist fell and he was looking at her in shock. Jaime gave him a punch in the jaw, full strength, and looked at the other.

Zero stopped running and looked at Jaime.

_Did she just…punch a guy? _⊙▽⊙

"Don't mess around with us!" He ran forward and shoves a fist but Jaime used her palm to stop the attack. Using her palm to grab his fist and her other hand to grab his arm, Jaime gave him an overhead attack. He slammed onto the ground. HARD.

"Shut the hell up already. Who do you think you guys are anyway? "Play" with us? Ha, what a joke!" Jaime spat out. She turned to the two girls sitting on the floor and helped them up. "Are the two of you all right?"

They nodded and thanked her, before rushing off.

_Zero's POV:_

_That was really unexpected of her. :O When I first saw her, she looked so fragile that I thought if she was knocked down, she would immediately shatter into pieces. Really amazing. She just handed two upperclassmen with Aikido and there I thought she did not have the qualities to be a prefect._

"Tha-that was impressive."

Jaime turned around and saw Zero. "Erm...Tha-thanks...Shoot! Look at the time now! I am gonna be late for my class! See you later, Zero-senpai!"

After bidding Zero good-bye, Jaime rushed towards her classroom.

Zero watched her as she ran off and muttered, "Yeah, see you later."

* * *

><p>Jaime rushed to her first period. Fortunately, the class has not started yet.<p>

_Jaime's POV:_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Calm down, calm down, everything's going to be fine. Just go in there and show them who's bos-! Aaahhh! I am seriously freaking out! What if I tripped and fell on my face? That will be so embarrassing! T.T_

Jaime tidied her appearance and breathes out. Clearly, she was nervous. Her heart was beating abnormally loud and her palms were sweaty. As she stood behind the door, she could hear every word her teacher was saying.

"We have a new student attending our class. I hope that all of you can give her a warm welcome. You may come in now," said Fumiko-sensei.

_Gulp…Here it goes… X_X_

Jaime walked into the class and stood in front of everyone. "Hello, everyone! I am Jaime Lee, nice to meet all of you! Hope I can get along well with all of you." She smiled cheerfully and looks around the class.

Instantly, the whole class erupted, "SHE IS SO CUTE!" All of the boys stood up to get a closer look of Jaime.

"All right now, boys, please return to your seats. Jaime-san, you may choose where you wish to be seated," Fumiko-sensei said warmly. Jaime nodded and proceeds up the steps. As she walks up the aisle, everyone was looking at her.

"Jaime-chan! You can sit here with us!" The boys said.

"Thank you, but I wish to sit further up," Jaime answered sweetly. Of course, the boys fell head over heels for her.

A hand waved towards her.

_Jaime's POV:_

_Eh? Aren't that the two girls I've met just now? So I'm in the same class as them? :D_

The girl pulled the chair next to her out, which indicated that Jaime should sit next to her. Jaime nodded and accepted.

"Hey, so your name is Jaime? Nice to meet you. I am Mai Hinata. Thank you for earlier too."

Mai Hinata has crystal blue eyes and long, straight indigo hair which is tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon with sunflower ends.

"You are welcome," Jaime replied.

"I am Yuuna Keiko. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jaime-san," said the girl sitting next to Mai.

Yunna Keiko has long and wavy blonde hair which is waist-length. She has honey brown eyes and crystal clear voice.

"To tell you the truth, you were scarier than those two upperclassmen." Mai chuckled.

"Eh, I was?" Jaime blushed nervously.

_Jaime's POV:_

_This is baddd...The first day and I am already giving other people a terrible impression of myself... T_T_

"But you were very brave when facing them," Yuuna remarked.

"I was?"

"Of course!"

_Jaime's POV:_

_Phew... YAY! I am not giving other people a horrible impression of myself! \(^O^)/ But I should be less reckless next time... ._._

"All right, I am going to start the class now. Please pay attention as there will be many upcoming tests next week," said Fumiko-sensei. Everyone groaned loudly but she ignored them and proceeded to teaching the class on Mathematics.

"Hey, Jaime, your name doesn't sound like Japanese. Are you perhaps from another country?" whispered Mai.

"Yeah, I was born in England," answered Jaime, softly.

"England? That's so far away from Japan!" Yuuna exclaimed loudly.

Everyone turned to look at Yunna, except Fumiko-sensei. It seems that she was too caught up in teaching the class on Algebra that she did not hear her voice, which is quite unbelievable.

"Oops! I guess I was too excited," Yuuna exclaimed, clapping her palms against her mouth.

"Let's hush up for now. We wouldn't want to get told off by the teacher for talking in class," said Mai.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Jaime. So, tell us more about yourself. Where are you from?" Yuuna questioned.<p>

The three girls were having recess at the rooftop. They sat down on the floor and ate their bentos.

"Well, I am born in England so I grew up in an English world. I just came to Japan recently as my parents decided to expand their business to other countries." Jaime answered.

"But how come you are so fluent in Japanese? You said you just came to Japan recently," Mai asked.

"My father is from England while my mother is from Japan. I attended school in England to learn English, but my mother taught me Japanese too."

"Wow, how did those two meet? I mean, your father and your mother are from two different continents. Europe and Asia are so far away!" Yuuna exclaimed, as she chew on her salmon.

Jaime chuckled, "One day, my father went on a business trip to France, a part in Western Europe. When he was visiting a town in Paris after a meeting, he saw my mother, who was modelling for a fashion show, through a clear glass. He was so dazzled by her smile, her beauty that he wanted to know more about her. When my mother turned to face the clear glass, she saw my father too and fell right in love with him. Both of them claimed that it was love at first sight. Moreover, my mother was on a business trip to France too!"

"So this is what they call fate, huh?" Mai said, looking into the distant.

Jaime and Yuuna burst out into fits of laughter.

"Wait," Mai turned to Jaime. "You said that your parents came to Japan to expand their business, did you not? Are they like, from a huge company or something?"

"My parents are the directors of The Clique."

"THE CLIQUE?" Mai gasped in shock.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT IS LIKE, THE BIGGEST, LARGEST AND MOST SUCCESSFUL ORGANISATION?" Yuuna exclaimed in Jaime's ear.

"Ye-yeah, I am aware of that."

_Jaime's POV:_

_My ears… my pitiful eardrums… I think they are badly damaged. ;~;_

"We are associated with your family. OUR FAMILIES ARE LIKE, ALL WORKING UNDER THE CLIQUE!" Yuuna continued.

_Jaime's POV:_

_I feel like I just trigger a mine bomb or something… O_O I know my family is wealthy and all but I don't see the point of getting so worked up over it… ._._

"Why didn't you tell us sooner you were the daughter of The Clique?" Mai asked.

"I feel so bad now…" Yuuna said solemnly. "Maybe we should start addressing you as Jaime-sama…"

"EH? WHAT? No! I don't wish to be called like that," Jaime protested.

"So it is okay if we still call you by your first name?"

"Yep!"

The three girls chatted away happily for quite some time. Jaime got to know her friends, Mai and Yuuna better; Mai Hinata was the daughter of a performing arts group while Yuuna Keiko is the daughter of Keiko Hospital. At the end of the day, the three of them bonded so well that they became best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? :D Please review and give comments. Don't worry, I don't take criticism to heart. :D <strong>

**I really wish to know how you feel about my fanfic. \(^O^)/**


End file.
